


Take me to the Ocean

by LavenderMoon13



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love Stories, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Reader-Insert, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28605267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderMoon13/pseuds/LavenderMoon13
Summary: How could he resist her? She was just so easy to please.
Relationships: Hoshigaki Kisame/Reader
Kudos: 14





	Take me to the Ocean

He knew he shouldn’t be out here with her. Itachi would be furious with him. Not many things made the Uchiha mad but Kisame knew that this would probably be on the list of things that made him furious. He just couldn’t resist her. How could he when she looked at him with such big, pleading eyes.   
A look Itachi must’ve fallen for a thousand times previous. 

“Take me to the Ocean.”

He refused for weeks. Everyday she asked this request. Begged him with desperation in her eyes. He questioned Itachi about her fixation, why was she so adamant on seeing it. His partner could only tell him that she wasn’t a true blood Uchiha, she lived a life before her adoption. Kisame could only assume that meant she had seen it when she was young and wanted to relive those memories. Another reason to refuse, he shouldn’t be the one to bring her such a special memory. That should be reserved for someone special in her life. But she didn’t care to hear his reasons of refusal. She continued her relentless efforts.

“Take me to the Ocean.”

In the early hours of the morning she had knocked on his door. A feeling of dread had washed over him, knowing what she was going to ask. Those big eyes looked into his. She was so tiny compared to him. Even smaller than Itachi, it had only added to her plea. He could not resist this adorable creature. He finally fell into her request , defeated. Quietly he lead her out of the Akatsuki’s base. It was still dark out, most of its members would be sound asleep. 

Carrying her on his back he made quick work of their journey. When they finally reached the shores, dawn was starting to break. It wouldn’t be long for Itachi to take notice the missing presence of his cousin and see his partner was also missing. It doesn’t take a genius to put two and two together. 

Kisame didn’t even notice he was squeezing his eyes shut in anxiety until he heard the sigh of relief next to him. He slowly opened them and glanced at the female next to him. Her own eyes were closed and her head tilted back slightly, letting the wind blow through her hair. Peace washing over her. 

It was all she wanted. To stand at the shores of the ocean, most likely for the last time. It wasn’t enough for him though. He wanted to give her more, to give her something no other man would ever be able to give her. 

“Do you want to go out there?”

The question startled her. Squishing her toes into the sand as she contemplated the suggestion. At first he thought he over stepped his boundaries with her, but before he could recant she nodded surely at him. Hand in hand they walked into the ocean, he gave a toothy smile at her as she giggled when the warm water lapped at her legs. 

They swam together for hours. Laughing and playing in the water. He loved that she could swim. It was a talent not many ninja knew. Why would they ever need to swim when they could walk on water? So her ability had surprised him. But her human body did not have the energy he had to swim long periods of time. Soon he found himself with her on his back, floating lazily in the water. The day had escaped them. It was time they head back and face Itachi’s fury. 

Slowly making his way back the the shoreline he had almost missed it from the loud splashing of the water in his ears. Words he hasn’t heard in a while. A warm feeling of love washed over him and he couldn’t hold back his smile when heard it, the whisper of her voice.

“Thank you.”


End file.
